fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jane (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Jane is child of dark elf king Ashram and demon lord Louise, making her dark elf demon hybrid. Jane was born after great immigration war had ended in planet Terra. Immigration wars has begun after fall empire, because now those where been slaves and try find new place to live. Jane has been living peacefull childhood under hers father carefull eye. Hers dad didn`t want anything happen to hers little princess, even hers mother told that Jane will be ok, she is enough strong to take humans and monsters. Now many years later Jane was normal hunting trip and everything is going as plan, until remnants of cult from immigration wars,which despise dark elfs, attacked Jane with surpise. Jane was howewer more exprient to take out most of attackers. But one mage was smart enough use magic spell to hamstring Jane with spell. These cultist where against dark elfs and knowed that Jane is actually half demon and their possesion was seraph blade ready to kill Jane. Jane couldn`t do nothing as cultist gets closer and was ready to strike her death. Jane would be goner, if not Marth, who was doing nephilim sreaching mission with John and Carl at planet Terra same time, come to interference cultist to kill Jane. Marth quicly dealt with cultist and proceeded ask Jane if she is okey. Marth howewer didn`t get say anything, because Jane`s mother Louise comes to scene and thinks that Marth is try kill hers daughter, leading ankward situtation.... Story Blogs Travels of Endymion: Devil`s dear son Saga: Visiting planet Terra '| 'Suppose be normal hunting trip '| 'Meeting Jane mother Louise and father Ashram '| 'Finding nephilims, with help of Jane '| 'Kain`s trap '| 'Brothers meet firts time '| 'Meeting devil, eye to eye '| 'Truth about Marth`s heritage is now clear '| 'Lonely Marth '| 'I know how you feel '| 'I am devil`s dear son, so what? '| ' Trapped and Separated Saga: Depression hits hard '| 'Visitng home with friend '| 'Talk with girls Prophesy Saga: Reunion and what are those? '| 'Prophesy? What Prophesy? '| 'We are gonna go heaven and meet there Darkness? Prophesy is filled: Epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer Endgame Saga: Bonus chapter '' '''Armageddon Saga:' I gonna save you all '| 'Shopping with girls Multiverses in collison course Saga: Who are you really are and what`s going on? '| 'Happy family life '| 'Annie`s plead to father, don`t do it '| 'Meeting guardian of multiverse '| 'Finding Carl from another multiverse | ''This looks familiar, but yet feels different ''| ''Carl and Carl ''| ''So this is your cosmology, Annie? ''| ''Alrigth, let`s give little handicap ''| ''Marth versus Emperor Kain ''| Fixing multiverse doctor style | ''Back to home and new omen'' Return of Demiurge: Welcome of tournament science and magic Saga: ' ''New announcement from Sister of Fates '''| Tournament begins | ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Appearance and Personality When living planet Terra Jane likes wear red dress with heels and black knee shocks. When she comes live earth with Marth and others she wears classic Japanese style school uniform with white shirt, black mini skirt, white knee shocks and black shoes. As being child of dark elf, she has brown skin colour, pointy ears, with long white hair. Normally she has brow eyes, but when enraged or or using hers demon side, hers eyes changes complety red likes hers mother. Jane can also sproud out ro retact demonic wings at will. Jane behave to stranges as cold and distant like all dark elfs, who know their honor. But when she get knew person she changes to joyfull person. Jane has also sadistic side, because of hers demonic side. When figthing and she gives hers demonic side, she becomes sadistic person who wants see hers enemies or ``victims`` to suffer, before finish them off. Jane later developes deep relationship with Marth, because she can relate how Marth feels being alone being son of Satan and Marth later understand also how Jane feels, being hybrid of dark elf and demon. Because even dark elfs have their own standarts and most them don`t like Jane being impure to be their next queen for throne. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Date of Birth: 19, august 648, Terra, universe 1 269 231 Birthplace: '''Dark elf kindom '''Weight: 50 kg Height: 165 cm Likes: ' '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: Brown, when demonic side active red Hair Color: White Hobbies: ' '''Values: ' '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single. Later dating in Prophesy Saga and forward with Marth Family: Mother: Louise, Father. Ashram. Future daughter/Other Universe Daughter: Annie Status: Alive, Affiliation: Dark elf kindom, hers mother Louise, Save nephilim brigade Themes: Jane theme/Dark elf princess Jane when hers demonic side has awekened Powers and abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 6-C | Possibly higher ''' '''Name: Jane, Dark Elf princess Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Female Age: 16 physically 156 (real age) Classification: Cambion (Dark elf demon hybrid) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Dark Magic, Shapeshifting (complete tranformation), Immortality (Type 1), Supernaturally hard skin, Demonic energy manipulation, Telekinesis, Demonic rage Mode, Regeneration (Mid), Wing Manifestation (can manifest demonic wings to fligth and use them as shields), True Flight (with hers wings), [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:' '''Island level, '''Jane has been fougth against Ares and other planetary gods. Has been fougth and win against Endymion '| Possible higher with demonic rage, 'Jane has never tested hers upper limits, but she has few times fougth against likes evenly Hercules or Ares. [[Speed|'Speed]]: At least Massively hypersonic, 'over 250 mach, faster than Endymion or Hercules. '''Possible higher, '''can fight par with Morax. [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]:''' '''Class M+ [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]:' '''Island Class, '''normally. '''Higher with demonic rage, '''has been fougth par with beings like Hercules, Zeus and even Morax. [[Durability|'Durability]]:' '''Island level, '(Demon body is more hard than mortals and gives protection almost any harm. Takes hits from Endymion without scratch. 'Higher, '''taked hits from Morax and gotted few wounds.) [[Range|'Range]]: Hundreds kilometers, 'with energy attacks [[Stamina|'Stamina]]:' '''Superhuman+, '(foughted beings like Endymion and Hercules without breaking sweat.) 'Standart equipment: '''Two scimitar swords,which her mother gaved her as birthday gift. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: Gifted, '''knows many cunning tactics take out hers foes. Fast learning, she comes earth and quicly adjusted herself to earth life. Even being lived many years at planet Terra, which has different culture as modern earth. '''Weaknesses: * As being half demon, ligth magic is very effective against her. Key: Normally | Demonic rage Note: '''Ready, there may be changes in future... Notable attacks/Techniques * '''Demonic rage: '''Being half demon Jane has not yet learn control fully hers demon side. When she gets mad or very angry, hers demonic side takes over and she turns sadistic person which enjoy other suffering. This howewer gives her large boost to hers powers and make her formiable enemy to even cherubim level angels. * '''Sword dance: '''Jane uses hers sword skill combining it with like ballerina on ice skiting sword figth style. * '''Surpise, i am here: '''Jane throws her other sword towards enemy, usually towards enemy face and while enemy is dodging that Jane attacks enemy from side. This depends which side enemy dodges. After that she uses darl magic to pull sword back to her. * '''Sword bumerang: '''Jane uses hers dark magic to control hers sword movement while they travel at air. * '''Sword tornado: '''Same as before, but this time Jane uses hers sword move around enemy to cause wounds and slices around enemy. * '''Final mark: '''Jane infuses hers demonic energy to swords and ussually get close ange to enemy to slice x like mark to enemy with explosive energy pack in attack. Jane can do this at distance too, but she mostly gets closer to ificlt more damge to enemy. Or she can realse energy one at time, like she slash other sword energy first and then anothers later. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia Category:Tier 6 Category:Immortals Category:Hybrids Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Regeneration Users Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Berserkers Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Neutral Good Category:Flight Users Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Characters